


That Night

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [158]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What is the end of innocence?<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa ignored my request to co-opt this series, so it’s still hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzidore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzidore/gifts).



After everything is said and done, after the Promised Day, and exchanging alchemy for Alphonse's body, after finally - finally - returning to Risembool (to Winry) for good, Edward tries to think back to when he actually lost his innocence. 

Had it been the night Alphonse and he tried to bring their mother back from the dead? Was it when he'd realized Shou Tucker transmuted his own daughter into a chimera? Perhaps when he gave up, during that first battle with Scar. Or when Bradley pointed out, despite how hard he'd worked at protecting himself, he'd left an opening for the military to use him by making Winry a hostage. 

Any of those, he thinks, might have contributed to it. Could have taken away his ability to hope. But watching Winry cradle their first baby against her breast, Edward knows hope and innocence can be reborn.


End file.
